ridiculoushistfandomcom-20200214-history
Pax Romana
The Beginning Pax Romana was the period of peace in the Roman Empire from 27 BC to AD 180. It was actually supposed to have benn started in 44 BC with the death of Julius Caesar, but many events postponed it. On the Ides of March, the Liberators, a group of about 60 senators against the thought of Caesar becoming Dictator of Rome, acted out their plan to murder him. As they beat him, Caesar looked upo, a bloody mess, and saw his best friend Deceus Brutus. Ceasar then uttered the phrase "Et tu, Brute" which is "You too, Brutus" in english. Just before Brutus made the death stab to the forehead, he screamed "Parate Pax Romana!" (Translated as Prepare for Pax Romana in english). After this, Augustus had inherited the Republic and the Liberators planned to kill him as well. Trying to establish Pax Romana After Augustus' ascension to power, the Liberators tried to kill him. The new dictator found out about this plan and single-handedly killed 52 of the original Liberators with Tiger Claws strapped to his hands. As he killed them, Augustus yelled "Winning!" This is where Charlie Sheen, a huge Roman History freak, got the phrase from and his "Tiger Blood" from (Although, because he was drunk, he mistakenly said Blood instead of Claws). The remaining Liberators eventually fled. After this, they planned out a rebellion to kill Augustus and start Pax Romana. The Liberators then started to call themselves "The Men to Kill Augustus," with Mark Antony as the head of the terrorist organization. This resulted in the Roman Civil Wars, which effectively delayed the start of Pax Romana. The Civil Wars After the first two Civil Wars, the Republic began to settle down, until Mark Antony married Cleopatra. Augustus knew that she was the lover of Caesar and became enraged. Augustus then sent an army of exactly 12,943 men to kill Antony through death by Spartan Death Match, where Antony would be chased and killed by the toughest Spartans in Greece. Antony then used the first ever gun, which was automatic, to kill the entire army sent to kill him. The gun was made from an old sword, a crank, an iron body, and shot walnuts at high speeds. When there were only about 23 Romans left, the gun literally fell apart in his hand and he then used the sword from it to finish off the Roman forces. Cleopatra then left Mark Antony a few days later because of his inability to start Pax Romana and because she had fallen in love with Augustus from afar. Antony then killed her and both Mark Antony and Augustus declared war on each other on the same day. After 3 years of fighting each other in the same exact city in Sardinia, Antony was killed by a kick to the head and a slap across the face with the blunt end of Augustus' sword. After this, only three original Liberators survived. Pax Romana at last After the defeat of Mark Antony, one of the Liberators, who now called himself Paxus Romanusus, killed Augustus while he was exploring the Sahara for other advanced civilizations to conquer. After this, Romanusus took the place of Augustus and posed as him and declared "Today is the day of Pax Romana!" This was also the smae day that the Republic turned into an Empire. To Keep the Peace Romanusus wanted to ensure that Pax Romana would last forever. His plan was to create guards around the border. He created the "Romanusus's Secret Roman Guard of the Roman Boarders of the Roman Empire of the Ancient Roman Civilization of Rome" or the RSGRBREARCR for short. The RSGRBREARCR divided the defense force into smaller legions: The Germanics, The Angles, the Franks, the Huns, and the Goths, which were subdivided into the VisiGoths, the OstroGoths, and the Barbarians. Eventually, after over 200 years of peace, the RSGRBREARCR turned on the Empire and each other and tried to create their own "Great Empire." Category:Roman History Category:Ancient History Category:needs picture